


Hot Pants

by emmizu



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Flourishing relationship, Granola, Kid Flash - Freeform, Teasing, hot pants, wonder girl - Freeform, wonderflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So let me get this straight… you don’t just have that nice, body-fitting dress but you also have a pair of ‘hot pants’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pants

“So let me get this straight… you don’t just have that nice, body-fitting dress but you also have a pair of ‘hot pants’?”

Wonder Girl turned from one of the upper kitchen cabinets and frowned at the speedster. “What in Hades are you talking about now, Kid?”

Eyes wide as saucers, he ushered to her uniform- more pointedly at her pants. (It was the same uniform she usually wore, but instead of a dress there was a tank top and pants.)

Goodheartedly, the girl rolled her eyes and went back to her search. All the while, a pair of eyes bore into the backside of her form. “Stop staring,” she warned.

He groaned. “It’s hard not to. I mean, take it as a compliment, your ass looks so fine.”

There was a definite twitch starting to affect her eye. “I don’t see how it’s much different from when I wear my dress.”

“Because when you wear your dress I’m starin’ at your legs,” he answered honestly.

Oh yes, her eye was definitely twitching, and he was still intent on staring. Wonder Girl spun around and braced against the counter. An innocent smile flashed. Aphrodite led her in the right direction. This boy was really going to swoon. She’d even bet on it.

“Do you know where they keep their granola bars around here?” She batted her lashes, waiting for him to take the bait.

As expected, Kid Flash rose from his stool and rushed to her side in one quick second. Brushing her bangs from her eyes, she went to open up a different cabinet. A hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped the action. “I got it, babe.” He winked and went straight to work. In a flash, he ripped apart every top cabinet for the elusive snack. After the last one, he slowed with a defeated expression and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe I don’t have it.”

Wonder Girl cocked her head to the side. “Let’s check down here,” she directed with a point of a finger. Again, he stopped her.

“I think all their dishes are down there.”

Now it was her turn to shrug and added innocently, “doesn’t hurt to look.” Nice and slow, she bent over. Flexing her back and sticking out her ass, the girl pretended to continue their search. There it was… the stare right at it. Oh, he was shameless.

Kid Flash leaned back on his heels, letting his gaze trail over the curve. She swore he had the nerve to hum appreciatively. Clearing her throat, Wonder Girl stood back up and snapped her fingers. “Oh that’s right… it’s over in this one behind Beast Boy’s veggie snacks!”

Luckily for her, the speedster was standing right in front of said cabinet. The first place she started her search. Saddling right up, the girl snuck in-between Kid Flash and the desired cabinet. Oh he was a breath away. It danced against the nape of her neck. This was going to be priceless.

“Hey,” he interjected. “Isn’t that the one you were at-”

Bingo. Thank you, Aphrodite. Coming back down from her tiptoes, Wonder Girl angled her ass just right and pushed back into his groin. The hitch of breath was very rewarding. She jumped in surprise and apologized gracefully, “Sorry, Kid!”

His gaze turned to the wall as he stepped back and pulled at the collar of his uniform. He cleared his throat. “N-no problem. Are those the s’more ones?”

Nice cover up attempt. She smiled. “They are, but not for you! The girls and I-”

“Friend, what is taking you?”

“Hold on, Star.” Wonder Girl called. Switching back to Kid Flash, she sauntered to his side and grabbed a hold of his chin. “I do have to say. These ‘hot pants’ do make my ass look good.” She winked and took off towards Starfire.

Oh was he gawking. Gods forgive her crudeness. “What were you and the Kid Flash conversing about?”

Wonder Girl held up the granola snacks. “Oh, you know, rumps and nuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my tumblr account. Wonderflash is honestly one of my otps. (coughs). One of many I should add. It just happens to take a spot near the very top.


End file.
